


in all the wild world

by Oliraki



Series: ShinDrift Week [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliraki/pseuds/Oliraki
Summary: Everybody had heard the rumors about The Man With The Golden Gun. It was impossible not to. Drifter certainly had heard them, loud and clear.Shin Malphur was nothing like the rumors.





	in all the wild world

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Collar/Leash  
> Written for #ShinDriftWeek on Twitter.
> 
> A lot late with this, and other prompts, but I'm sick and trying my best ;;

See, the problem with taking Shin Malphur along with him on a mission was that the guy was unpredictable.

Drifter had heard the rumors, sure. You'd need to be six feet under to not have heard of The Man With The Golden Gun and people like him didn't have that option — the goddamned floating rock didn't _give_ Lightbearers that option. So yes, he was perfectly aware of the rumors that surrounded Shin Malphur, of how he came to be the legend he nowadays was known as, of how civilians and Guardians alike liked to praise the ground he walked on.

He'd heard the rumors. He also knew that the rumors were absolute bullshit.

Shin Malphur didn't have the patience of a saint, no matter what the people said. Shin Malphur wasn't the epitome of self-control, someone completely unflappable, fully in control of his reactions. It had taken a bit too long for Drifter to realize that, to let go of the whispers that haunted him, and in a way.. He hadn't wanted to, either. That would've meant he acknowledged Shin Malphur was _human_.

The rumors were far off. Shin Malphur wasn't composed, disciplined — he was something intense, simmering right at the edge of your perception, ready to incinerate at a moment's notice. Shin Malphur was a _wildfire_.

It was undeniable whenever Drifter saw Shin Malphur in action. Right now, it wasn't any different.

While it brought up some unwelcome memories, Drifter didn't shy away from using a resource, especially one as good as Shin. As such, it hadn't taken much thinking on his part to persuade the Hunter to aid him with clearing another Gambit space — it hadn't taken much to talk Shin into it, either. Made him a special kind of smug, knowing that he didn't need to do much to get _Shin fucking Malphur_ to run his errands.

In the end, Drifter didn't need to contribute much. Shin hadn't wasted a second standing around. He'd gone straight into the fight instead, guns blazing, with a determination that made it clear the guy needed to go out more. The only moments of rest Shin had taken during this little clean up operation had been only to reload his hand cannon — a Trust that suspiciously looked like one of Drifter's, actually, that son of a bitch — and even then the guy didn't try to keep his presence downlow. If something came a bit too close to him during his reloading, Shin only resorted to using his knives to hack away at the threat — one memorable time he'd just straight up punched a Fallen to the face and moved on. Drifter had been equal parts amused and impressed at that.

The familiar feeling of Solar heat gathering in the air made Drifter pause, one hand going straight for the auto rifle he'd left leaning against a nearby rock. Three clear shots rang in the air before he even had a finger on the trigger, but the flaming bullets weren't directed at him, so Drifter forced himself to relax. Appear casual about it.

Well, the place was properly cleaned, at least.

"Shin", Drifter called out over the comms, slinging the auto rifle onto his back as he watched the distinct shape of the Hunter turn towards him. A questioning hum was his only answer, probably because the guy seemed busy with searching for more enemies to clear out — the corners of Drifter's lips tugged up, cruelly amused by it.

"Time to get back, ain't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is... really self-indulgent. Thanks for reading it anyways ;;


End file.
